Sweet
Sweet & Kendl ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Dialoge 24px|right (Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris und Carl „CJ“ Johnson sind auf dem Friedhof angekommen) * Big Smoke: Du hast mir gefehlt, diese fünf Jahre, Mann. Die werden sich riesig freuen, dich zu sehen. (am Grab der Mutter stehen Lance „Ryder“ Wilson und CJs Bruder Sean „Sweet“ Johnson, seine Schwester Kendl kniet) * Big Smoke: Hey, wie geht’s? Seht mal, wer mir übern Weg gelaufen ist. (Kendl steht auf und umarmt CJ herzlich) * Kendl: Carl, hey, schön dich zu sehen. (CJ schaut auf das Grab) * CJ: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie tot ist, Mann. * Sweet: Noch ein Begräbnis, vor dem du dich gedrückt hast. Genau wie bei Brian. * CJ: Hey, sie war auch meine Mutter. * Sweet (wütend):' Nicht in den letzten fünf Jahren. ''(Kendl hält den Streit ihrer Brüder nicht aus und will verschwinden) * '''Sweet: Und wo zum Teufel willst du hin? * Kendl (im Weggehen):' Was? Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich treff mich mit Cesar. ''(Sweet ruft ihr hinterher) * '''Sweet: Einen Teufel wirst du tun! Du treibst dich nicht länger mit diesen Latinos rum, du weißt, wie es mit denen steht. (Kendl bleibt wütend stehen, wendet sich um und geht auf Sweet zu) * Kendl: Ich liebe ihn! Und was verdammt noch mal bist du? * Sweet: Ich habe wenigstens Prinzipien! * Kendl: Oh, und deshalb bist du ein aufrechter Amerikaner! Carl, sag doch was! (sie will erneut gehen) * Sweet: Carl, du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen. * CJ: Solang er sie gut behandelt... Wenn er dich nicht respektiert, ist er tot. * Sweet: Wieso sagst du so was? Was geht dich das an? * Kendl: Leck mich, Sweet. (sie verschwindet endgültig) * CJ: Ach, du Scheiße - jetzt geht das wieder los. * Sweet: Das ist doch alles Scheiße hier! * CJ: Was meinst du? * Sweet: Außer, dass deine Mutter tot ist? Alles läuft schlecht. Pass auf, ich zeig’s dir. Toni ist hier begraben. Little Devil dort, Big Devil dort. Es ist einfach Wahnsinn. Jeder ballert erstmal los, gefragt wird hinterher. 24px|right thumb|Ryder, Big Smoke, CJ und Sweet kurz vor dem Drive-by (die vier Männer verlassen den Friedhof. Kaum sind sie an der Straße angekommen, nähert sich von rechts ein Wagen der verfeindeten Ballas) * Ryder: Ballas! Achtung, das wird ’n Drive-by! (Sweet und Big Smoke feuern mit ihren Pistolen, Big Smokes Perennial wird von den Ballas im Vorbeifahren in die Luft gejagt. Die Gangster geben Gas und hauen ab) * Big Smoke: Oh, Scheiße, mein Auto! (die Männer laufen zur anderen Straßenseite) * Sweet: Wir müssen zurück ins Viertel. Zu abgedrehte Gegend hier. Schnapp dir ein Fahrrad und tret in die Pedale. Oder hast du das verlernt? (sie springen auf herumstehende Fahrräder und machen sich davon) * Sweet: Mir nach! 24px|right (unterwegs zur Grove Street) * Sweet: Fühlt sich an wie früher oder, CJ? * CJ: Hier hat sich ’ne Menge verändert. * Sweet: CJ, hier musst du schwer auf der Hut sein, Mann. * CJ: Wie ist alles so schlimm geworden? Ich hab gedacht, das hier ist Families-Revier? * Sweet: Ja, Temple Drive Families. Mit denen machen wir aber keine gemeinsame Sache mehr. (kurz danach) * Big Smoke: Hau rein, CJ, hau rein! 24px|right (der Voodoo mit den schießenden Ballas taucht unter dem Mulholland-Autobahnkreuz auf) * Sweet: Scheiße! Eine Ballas-Karre ist hinter uns her, VERTEILT EUCH! * Ryder: Bleib dran, Motherfucker! Du bist mir echt ein Klotz am Bein, CJ! Warum wolltest du überhaupt wieder zurück? * Big Smoke: Wieder mittenrein in die Scheiße, hä, Kumpel! War es so schlimm, bevor du weg bist? Dünn bist du geworden an der Ostküste, Alter! (CJ hängt zurück) * Ryder: Was ist, CJ? Kannst du nicht mithalten mit diesem Fettsack? * Big Smoke: Hau rein, CJ, du bist ja peinlich! (in der Grove Street unterhalten sich Big Smoke, CJ und Sweet auf ihren Fahrrädern sitzend, während Ryder mit dem BMX seine Runden dreht) 24px|right * Ryder: Ich hab den motherfuckin’ Niggaz gezeigt, was ’n echter Gangster ist. Ryder, Nigger! * Sweet: Wann fährst du wieder zurück, Carl? * CJ: Weiß nicht genau. Vielleicht bleib ich auch. Hier ist alles im Arsch. * Sweet: Das Letzte, was wir brauchen, ist deine Hilfe. * CJ: Ich lass euch nicht im Stich, ich schwör’s. * Sweet: Wir rufen ein paar Leute an. Chillen so richtig ab. Interessiert? * CJ: Ich hab ’ne Menge zu tun. Ich bin müde. Man sieht sich. * Big Smoke: Schnei einfach später rein, wir hängen alle ab. (Ryder hält an) * Ryder: Und leg dir ein paar Klamotten mit unseren Farben zu. Und ’nen Haarschnitt, so kann man sich ja nicht mit dir sehen lassen! Mission Steige auf das BMX-Rad, fahre Sweet und den anderen hinterher und achte dabei auf die Ballas, die aus einem Voodoo auf dich schießen. Fahre nach Möglichkeit auf den Gehsteigen, dann kracht der Voodoo in jeden Laternenmast und Verkehrsschild und tut sich schwer, dir zu nah auf die Pelle zu rücken. Nachdem du den Parkplatz unter dem Mulholland Autobahnkreuz erreicht hast, folgen die Ballas Sweet und du musst Ryder und Big Smoke bis zur Grove Street folgen. Fahre nicht zu schnell, sonst hängst du Ryder ab. Das hat zur Folge, dass dieser stehen bleibt. Schafft man es allerdings zuvor mit einer Waffe die Ballas auszuschalten, bleibt Sweet dabei. Man muss Ryder trotzdem folgen. Weiter gehts über den Skatepark hinter dem Krankenhaus und dann auf den Highway. Manchmal hat man Glück und der Ballas-Voodoo folgt einem über den Abhang, überschlägt sich und explodiert. Ab der Autobahnausfahrt in Idlewood sind erneut die Ballas hinter dir her. Fahre deshalb auch die Grove Street entlang auf den Gehwegen. Dabei musst du jedoch stets aufpassen, dass du nicht versehentlich selbst in eine Laterne oder ein Straßenschild krachst. Nach der „Ten Green Bottles“ drehen die Ballas ab und du bist kurz danach am Ziel. Haus der Johnsons Dir steht ab jetzt das Haus der Johnsons zum Abspeichern zur Verfügung. Hier kannst du auch deine Kleidung wechseln, wenn du welche besitzt. Du findest außerdem eine Sprühdose und einen Fotoapparat im zweiten Stockwerk. Neben dem Haus steht auch noch eine Garage, in der du bis zu zwei Fahrzeuge abstellen kannst. Trivia * Die Sprüche von Big Smoke, Ryder und Sweet sind abhängig davon, wie schnell man ist (zum Beispiel taucht natürlich kein Ballas-Wagen mehr in der Filmsequenz auf, wenn man ihn vorher getötet hat). * Wenn man den Ballas-Voodoo zerstört (oder die Insassen tötet), bevor es zu der Filmsequenz unter dem Mulholland-Autobahnkreuz kommt, trennt sich Sweet nicht vom Rest der Bande und der Voodoo taucht dann nicht in Idlewood auf. * Stiehlt man ein anderes Fahrzeug statt des BMX-Rads, sitzt Carl in der letzten Filmsequenz während des Gesprächs mit Ryder, Smoke und Sweet nicht auf dem Sattel, sondern steht. Das Fahrrad steht dann wenige Meter entfernt. * In derselben Szene radelt Ryder im Kreis um die anderen herum und führt Wheelies aus. Fuhr man mit einem Auto zur Grove Street und stellte es in der Mitte der Sackgasse ab, fährt Ryder ungebremst hinein und stößt es weg, als wöge es nichts. * Zerstört man den Voodoo, ohne die beiden Insassen zu töten, suchen sie sich ein neues Gefährt und setzen die Verfolgung fort. * Seltsamerweise bringen die Ballas im Voodoo beim Schusswechsel andere Ballas in ihrem Gebiet gegen sich auf und werden von diesen daraufhin attackiert. * Big Smoke, Ryder und Sweet kleben an ihren Satteln fest, sodass sie niemals vom Fahrrad fallen. Tötet man sie mittels Waffengewalt, scheitert die Mission und manchmal lassen sie Geld fallen. * Speichert man das Spiel und lädt es neu, lautet die Speicherdatei auf Big Smoke. Dies ist wahrscheinlich ein Spielfehler. * In der GTA-V-Mission Stadtsafari fahren drei Schwarze auf Fahrrädern aus der Grove Street heraus. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf diese Mission. * Die Ballas folgen Carl auf Schritt und Tritt, selbst in gesperrte Bereiche, wo sie plötzlich auftauchen. Die Mafia-Sentinels in Intensive Care verhalten sich genauso. * Nach Carl kommt Ryder ins Ziel, Sweet wird Zweiter und Big Smoke Letzter. * Die Ballas in dieser Mission sind wahrscheinlich Kilo Tray Ballas, da die Kilo Trays in Drive-Thru auch einen pinkfarbenen Voodoo fahren. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Big Smoke, Ryder, Sweet oder du sterben oder diese zu weit von dir entfernt sind. (Oder das BMX-Rad zerstört wird, aber dazu müsste man ins Wasser, z.B. den Glen Park-See, fahren.) Sonstiges Der von den Ballas zerstörte Perennial kann mithilfe eines Autos oder der abgesägten Schrotflinte in eine Garage geschoben werden. Dieser Wagen ist einzigartigerweise komplett schwarz lackiert, was bei keinem anderen Perennial im Spiel der Fall ist. Bildergalerie Bild:Sweet_&_kendl_1,_SA.jpg‎|Die Flucht vom Friedhof Bild:Sweet_&_kendl_2,_SA.jpg‎|Die Ballas sind nahe ... Bild:Sweet_&_kendl_3,_SA.jpg‎|In der Grove Street angekommen ... Handy-Anruf en:Sweet & Kendl es:Sweet and Kendl fr:Sweet & Kendl pl:Sweet i Kendl pt:Sweet & Kendl ru:Sweet & Kendl uk:Sweet & Kendl vi:Sweet & Kendl Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Big-Smoke-Missionen